1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a press key structure and an electronic device utilizing such a press key structure, and in particular to a modularized press key having a common structure and an electronic device having such a modularized press key.
2. Related Art
In general, all kinds of electronic devices are provided with press keys to be utilized for data input purpose. However, their designs can be varied depending on the actual requirements. As such, different types of press keys must be designed and manufactured to be used in different products/devices. However, currently such kinds of press keys are made by the injection molding method. Therefore, a unique mold of press keys is required for each of the different products. For the structures of the press keys to be assembled on two different electronic products, refer to FIGS. 1A and 1B. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the press keys of the two products are provided with the key cap 100 of the same shape, however, their respective top blocks 110 have different lengths. Since the key cap 100 and the top block 110 are produced utilizing the injection molding method, as such, the key caps 100 used for the two different press keys are the same, yet the lengths of the respective top blocks 110 are different, thus two different molds are required. Therefore, it is quite uneconomical due to the high production cost of mold.